


Possess

by allthingskakashi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angry Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Confused Nara Shikamaru, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, Makeup Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:20:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25930480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingskakashi/pseuds/allthingskakashi
Summary: You're jealous of the woman Shikamaru is working with but he finds a way to make it up to you.
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 143





	Possess

“Y/n?”, you hear Shikamaru’s voice ringing along the hallway as the door clicks open.

You remain seated on the couch, making no effort to move. Your eyes are glued to the book in your hand, on the same page that you’ve had open for the past half an hour.

“Y-Y/n?” he calls out again, his footsteps echoing on the wooden floor as he walks in, rather gingerly.

“Y/n, listen—”

You flip a page of your book over noisily, cutting him off; refusing to acknowledge his presence.

He stands stiffly beside the couch, at a safe distance from you. You don’t have to look up to know that he must be looking completely clueless right now, undoubtedly with a pained expression on his face. Like he wishes he didn’t have to endure this right now. Or that he’d rather be anywhere but here at this given moment.

“I-uh… brought you these…” he mutters, coming around to stand in front of you. You notice a bouquet of flowers in his hand out of the corner of your eye.

_Huh. As if he’d ever. That must have been Ino’s idea._

You feel your jaw clenching and unclenching as you bring the book closer in front of your eyes, blocking your view of Shikamaru completely. You really, really do not want to see him right now.

“Go away”, you mutter.

But even without seeing him, his agitation is palpable as he takes a cautious step towards you, holding the bouquet out.

“Y/n, I—”

_Okay, that’s it._

You feel the fury pouring out of your body as you spring up from the couch with a sudden pounce, startling Shikamaru and making him take a few steps backwards. “I SAID GO AWAY!”

He ducks as you hurl the book into the wall behind him, watching it go flying past his ear, and crashing against the wall before falling face down on the ground, pages crumpling on collision with the hard floor.

He stares wide eyed at the book, before turning his face to look back at you, face frozen and mouth twitching, taken aback by this sudden outburst.

“Why don’t you take these to HER?” you bark as you take the bouquet from his hands and thrust it back into his chest, making him stumble backward with the force.

“I-I…” he stammers looking alarmed, beads of sweat dripping down his forehead.

You almost feel a little bad, but your rage overpowers every sense in your body.

“Yeah? What? That brain of yours is suddenly out of answers now?” you cross your arms in front of you, feeling your insides seethe. 

Shikamaru looks open mouthed at you, still stunned. You watch his shoulders droop, with the bouquet held limply in his hands as he takes another careful step forward towards you.

“Listen, you’re misunderstanding m—”

“Am I? Do you take me for a fool? Do you think I didn’t see the way that blonde bimbo was sidling up to you all twirly hair and pouty mouth? I SAW the way she was looking at you, Shikamaru. And you were just sitting there, probably enjoying it.” you yell into the space between you, not allowing him to finish.

“Y/n calm down, let me explain!” he says in an exasperated breath, laying the bouquet down on a table to his side. You can tell by the look on his face that he’s mentally trying to calculate a solution.

Anger boils within you and you feel a dam of tears in the back of your eyes, threatening to burst any time.

“I don’t want to hear anything. I know what I saw. Just get out, leave me alone.” you try your best to suppress the quiver in your voice, turning away from him before he can notice your welled-up eyes.

His hand touches the back of your shoulder as soon as you turn, “Y/n wait—”

“I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!” you scream, swatting his arm away and storming off towards your bedroom ahead.

You hear Shikamaru sigh behind you, “I’m sorry, you leave me no choice.”

You turn around quickly at these words, attempting to stop him before he does what you know he’s about to do, “Shika don’t you fucking da-“

“Shadow possession justu!”

“GODAMMIT!”

There’s a quick jolt through your body and all of a sudden, your limbs aren’t yours anymore. You feel a strange force tugging at your limbs, controlling them. You try moving your arms but you already know you can’t.

You see Shikamaru standing a few feet away from you, his fingers formed into ‘the rat’, the hand sign for his clan’s famous jutsu. A long black line connects his feet to yours.

_Stupid fucking Nara clan and their stupid fucking jutsu._

You’re heaving now, worn out from screaming earlier; your arms hang by your sides imitating Shikamaru’s. You glare at him as you see him coming towards you, your body moving in his direction on its own, like a machine.

His eyes look at you, sincere and concerned but his face appears relatively more relaxed, having found a way to prevent any more unexpected outbursts from your side.

You walk towards each other until you’re face to face, his mouth only inches away from yours. You look up at him, your lips drawn into a narrow line as his caramel eyes bore into yours. He swerves ninety degrees to his side, as your body mirrors the move and you feel your back slamming into the cool glass of the sliding door, which was previously on your side. 

You can feel his hot breath on your face at this distance, and the proximity starts to turn the charge in your veins from the anger into something else.

You’re caught off guard by this change of emotions, and your mouth twitches in spite of yourself, desperate to feel the touch of his lips against yours. 

He lowers his head, his lips only lightly brushing yours. You gulp as you feel a warm wet sensation pooling down there.

“I’m still mad at—” you begin saying, mostly to distract yourself from the growing desire you feel inside, but Shikamaru cuts you off, putting a finger to your lip. You feel your own index finger go up to his mouth, touching the soft skin of his lips as he whispers firmly, “You’ve said a lot, and I’ve listened. Now I’ll explain, and you’ll listen.”

He moves his finger away from your mouth, as yours moves away from his too, your hand falling to the side once again. You kind of wish it hadn’t. 

He leans in, before speaking in a clear firm voice. “Shiho is just a co-worker whom I’ve been assigned by the Hokage to work with on decrypting a few codes. I have no interest in it, it’s a real drag but I’m just following orders. There’s nothing more to it than that.”

“I saw h—” you interrupt, and he puts a finger on your mouth once again, keeping it there this time. You finger goes up too and you feel the brush of his lips moving against your finger as he speaks.

“You think you saw something when you walked into the Cryptology office but it was nothing, I swear to you. Shiho found out a way to decode a message and she only came to ask for my opinion on it.”

You feel the anger bubble up again as you speak, “She likes you though. I’ve seen it.”

“Who cares whom she likes? I have no interest in her.” Shikamaru replies, his tone convincing, it pacifies you a little.

“Are you sure about that?” you ask, but only to push him to the edge now.

You watch the look in his eyes change as he leans further in.

“Do you not believe me?” he breathes, his hands hovering around to the neckline of your jacket.

You feel your own fingers touching the zip of his flak jacket as you tug it down slowly, unzipping his jacket as your own comes undone too. He slides it off your shoulder as both jackets fall to the ground.

“I—“, you start but your words get caught in your throat as you feel his fingers touch the hem of your undershirt next.

The tips of your fingers brush against his stomach as you lift his shirt over his head, throwing it away to the floor where it falls on top of your own shirt.

You feel goose bumps run through your almost bare body as you gaze over the toned muscles of Shikamaru’s naked torso.

_Oh lord._

You’re pretty sure you’re dripping down there by now, Shikamaru’s fixated gaze on you only making it worse. You watch him make another hand sign before he pulls your face close by your neck.

“Do you?” he repeats in a whisper, peering down at you.

You pull his face closer in imitation as two shadow hands creep up your body, making their way up your legs and stomach before hovering beneath your breasts.

_The Shadow Strangle Jutsu._

Your heart pounds in your chest, as you open your mouth to answer.

“Ye—” but before you have a chance to finish, Shikamaru pulls you into a kiss, pressing his mouth on yours as your body ripples with desire.

The shadow hands creep under your bra, firming their grip around your breasts, giving them a soft press. If you hadn’t known, you would’ve thought they were just hands.

You let out a gasp, wishing you had control over your body. Your hands tingle in desperation at the thought of touching Shikamaru.

Your tongues dance around in swirls in each other’s mouth, exploring every crevice. He gives your lips a soft bite with his, before pulling back, heaving; out of breath from the kiss and also from maintaining his jutsu for so long.

You feel the grip of the shadow hands loosening under your bra as you begin to regain a bit of movement in your limbs. You glance down to see the shadows slowly retracting under Shikamaru’s feet, and you try moving your hands to find that you’ve recovered full control.

He rests his hand on the wall behind you, breathing heavily with his head hanging low. Droplets of sweat from his forehead fall onto your shoulder.

A new wave of thrill flows through you, having regained full control of your body now. You run your hands along Shikamaru’s chest, his body writhing under your touch. You run them all over him, brushing them along his stomach and back, before placing them on the bulge of his pants and giving it a light squeeze.

He lets out a gasp, something stirring in him at your touch as he grabs your hands in his, pinning them against the wall. His mouth finds yours again, leaving deep kisses that send a shiver through your body.

You moan into his mouth as he lets go of your hands, and pull him closer by his waist, running your hands along his back before clutching them around his neck, pulling his body closer and closer to you.

His hands unhook your bra at the back, throwing it away before he places his palms over your breasts, giving them a squeeze, soft at first and then pressing hard. 

He touches his forehead to yours, pulling back briefly from the kiss.

“You know… you should…really…” he breathes against your mouth between kisses, pushing you further into the door by the pressure of his hands on your chest… “give people…a chance… to explain…. before you…throw books…at them”, he finishes, squeezing harder.

You let out a raspy moan in reply, arching your back and tilting your head to make space for him as he leaves a trail of kisses down your neck all the way to your collar bones.

His hands pull you close by your waist, reaching behind to grab your ass as you reach for the elastic band of his trouser, sneaking your hand inside and forming it into a fist around the base of his cock, before running your hand along his throbbing length.

Shikamaru moans, quickly riding your skirt up and hooking one arm under one of your thighs. He keeps your leg lifted with one arm as he puts two fingers of his other hand in his mouth, drenching them in his saliva.

His fingers drip with his saliva as he pushes your panties to one side, slipping two fingers smoothly inside you. Your wetness soaks his fingers as you feel them move, hitting the perfect spot in the exact motion that drives you crazy, reminding you that he can decode more than just ciphers, with just the same amount of precision.

You tilt your head back, holding onto his shoulder, your nails digging into his back to keep yourself standing.

He takes his fingers out of you, using the same hand to slide his pants down his hips. He lifts the arm holding your leg even higher, spreading it farther apart, and uses his other hand to hold on to the door for balance; as you ignore the pain of a cramp forming in your legs.

Your entire body burns with the thirst of feeling him inside of you, as you feel him tug your panties down, the tip of his cock lapping at your entrance. The overwhelming desire makes your head spin, almost making you dizzy.

You run your hands down from his shoulders to his biceps, clasping hard as you feel him entering you. His underlip quavers as the length of his cock sinks slowly inside you, and he lets out an almost inaudible grunt. Your body trembles as he starts moving inside you, first in slow steady motions and then thrusting hard, into and out of you.

Sweat from both of your bodies drip, mixing into one another’s as your bodies become one, moving in sync to each other’s rhythm.

You feel a deep moan forming at the back of your throat as your insides quiver, but before you can give in to it, Shikamaru turns you around, slipping out and slipping back into you before you have a chance to feel his absence inside you.

You claw against the glass door, as he thrusts into you, holding you close to him with one hand around your neck and the other around your stomach.

He runs his hand up along your neck to your chin, lifting it so your head falls back against his shoulder, as he kisses your earlobe, sounds of his grunts ringing against your ear.

You contract against him, your insides shuddering once more as you feel him quivering inside you. An inescapable moan leaves your lips, reverberating through the room.

“Shika….”, you whisper his name in ragged breaths as your body trembles in rhythm to his, a rumbling groan escaping his mouth as you feel him pulling out of you at the final throb; hot cum shooting all over the back of your thighs, dripping down the length of your legs.

Your heaving breaths fill the room, and you collapse into his arms as he catches you, the two of you slumping down to the ground, entangled in each other’s arms.

Shikamaru sits with his back against the door as you sit beside him, scooped up in his arms, your head resting on his chest, listening to the thud of his heart beneath. 

“Shika” you mutter, looking up at him, “I’m sorry…”

He looks down at you kindly, giving your arm a squeeze, and stroking up and down along it, “Forget about it.”

You notice the bouquet of flowers lying ahead on the table and regret pools inside your stomach.

_Perhaps I did overreact a little._

“And thank Ino for the flowers.”

He jerks in his place, looking at you wide eyed. “You uh-you knew about that?”

“I’ve known you for a long time, Shika. I know that wasn’t your idea.”

He lets out a nervous chuckle.

“Yeah alright, you got me. She may have suggested that those would help…” he admits sheepishly as you smile into his chest.

“I got you some ribs too at Choji’s suggestion but then he said that the hot ribs may only heat up your temper further and he ended up eating it himself”, he says, shaking his head as the both of you share a laugh over your friend.

Your eyes fall upon the clock as you notice the time, jerking upright at the realisation.

“Fuck, your break must be over by now, right?” you panic, moving away from him to search for your clothes, tossing pieces of his clothing over to him.

“Oh crap” he groans, “Ugh yeah...I guess I have to get going” he says, unwillingness evident in his tone. He catches his undershirt from you and puts it on, slipping it down his head in one swift motion.

You look at him, his dishevelled hair strewn across his face. You reach over instinctively, tucking a few lose strands behind his ear.

The guilt makes a comeback, making itself known through a sharp pang inside you.

Shikamaru gets up lazily, putting his trousers on and proceeding to let his hair down before tying it back into a ponytail.

You’re still sitting on the ground, watching him. You want to say a lot, but you don't know how to.

All you can manage is, "Listen...um…I’m sorry again, I overreacted. I was jealous…” you admit, red tinging your cheeks as you feel embarrassed about the way you acted before.

You watch him put on his jacket and smile down at you, crouching in front of you to take your face in his hand. He leans forward, placing a final kiss on your mouth.

“It's okay, just don't get so mad again... You’re the only one, y/n.”


End file.
